


Somewhere in my secret heart

by deluminous (caramelt)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A smidgen of LevYaku, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Kuroo and Yaku are in university, M/M, Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelt/pseuds/deluminous
Summary: Practices are quieter now that the third years are gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who isn't writing her essay. Also my first foray into HQ!
> 
> Title is from Lion King 2's 'Love Will Find a Way'.

Practices are quieter now that the third years are gone. Kenma tries not to think about Lev trying to talk over the silence, his laughter just a tad louder than it used to be. 

It's not like Lev's smile is tighter around the corners whenever the new first years ask about the previous third years and the old captain. It's also not like Taketora's quieter than he used to be, matured was the word Kenma heard the coach using on Taketora but Kenma knows better. And it's definitely not like Kenma misses Kuroo as Nekoma's captain. 

It's not. 

*

"I'll be back during the summer break," Kuroo said on his front porch. They had met one last time before Kuroo left for Tokyo, spending an afternoon lazing about doing nothing in particular. Just like they always do. Kuroo had a wry smile on his face as he ruffled Kenma hair. "Just keep playing your games, I'll be back before you reach the boss battle. I promise." 

"You sure you want to make that promise Kuroo?" Yaku said, standing behind Kuroo. Turns out they both got into the same university on a volleyball scholarship and will be playing together again. How lucky. "Kenma's going to finish that game in a day if you say that, you know." 

"No I'm not," Kenma groused, swatting Kuroo's hand away. "Even I can't finish a game that fast, you know that." 

Kuroo had laughed kenma's comment off again, patting him on the back gently before drawing him into a tight hug. Kenma stood there stunned for a second before realising that he should probably return the hug, it will be quite awhile till he gets another one after all. More goodbyes were exchanged and then they were gone. 

Kenma went back to his room, turned on his console and played till his mother dragged him out to force him to eat. He looked at the clock, it was close to midnight. 

*

It's not like they stopped talking altogether. Kuroo still sends him a message every now and then, asking about his day and if he was eating alright. Kuroo also made him download Snapchat before he left and Kenma would occasionally receive snaps from Kuroo in his new volleyball jersey, snaps that had to be taken by Yaku as they featured Kuroo spiking in the distance. Kenma would try to discreetly screenshot them only to discover weeks later that Kuroo was notified whenever Kenma made a screenshot. 

To say Kenma was mortified would perhaps be an understatement. 

He avoided opening any snaps from Kuroo for a week, only caving in on the thirtieth sad face that Kuroo had sent him via text.

*

It did not escape his notice that Lev, for all his bluster and balls of energy that could rival Hinata's, would have moments where he'd sit in a corner and just silently observe the team's practice from his corner.

"Lev, you okay?" Now Kenma knew he was not the best person to talk to when one is feeling particularly down but he tries. He has big shoes to fill after all. 

"Nope captain, I'm alright. Just a little tired from practicing receives with Shibayama." Lev's mouth crooked into an apologetic smile and Kenma understands what he's trying to say. 

"Rest then, I'll give you 10 minutes," Kenma dusts off his bottom as he stands to make his way back to where Taketora was waiting for him to continue their practice. "And don't call me that." 

Lev grins as he shrugged, "What do you think they're doing over in Tokyo? It's such a big city compared to where we come from." 

"Knowing the both of them, probably volleyball practice and more volleyball practice." 

Lev laughs at that and Kenma takes it as a win, finally heading back to Taketora who had given up on waiting for him and was practicing very enthusiastically with a first year. 

* 

Kenma tries not to think about messy black hair and crooked grins as he pushes a finger into himself. The gel he had liberally applied onto his fingers sliding off his thighs, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

He tries not to think about fingers pressing onto his thighs, hard enough to leave marks, as he brings his finger out and pushes it back slowly, breath hitching as his knuckle got caught in his rim. 

He had never dared to think about these things before they left. He wouldn't be able to look him in the eye. 

Kenma gasps as he tries desperately not to think about another pair of hands gripping his member and rubbing it out. He keens as he gives up and imagines kisses before left on his nape, soft kisses being feathered down his neck to his chest and further down to where Kenma aches the most. 

Kenma bites into his pillow, cries barely muffled as he arches his back and comes into his hand. It takes a minute or so for Kenma to come back down from the orgasmic high he was on. 

He stares at the mess in his hand, wondering what it'd be like to come in the hands of another. 

He saw his phone light up by his study table. Making sure to wipe his hand off before taking his phone, Kenma unlocks it to find a new snap from Kuroo. 

It seems like Kuroo's having supper while rushing to submit an assignment. Kenma smiles at the face of (exaggerated) despair that Kuroo was giving and types a simple 'good luck!' before tucking his phone under his pillow and heading to sleep. 

It's only a few more weeks till summer break.

•

Kenma cups a hand over his mouth to hide the moans that were coming out of his mouth as he works two fingers into himself. It's been a week since the first time Kenma had tried to finger himself and he figured now was as good as any other time to try a second one. 

He goes back to his usual fantasy, of a messy black haired boy with a crooked grin pressing into him, as he pushes his fingers in and out of himself. 

He lets a whine escape as he moves his fingers inside himself, wriggling around till he hits a spot that has him arching his back and crying out. 

It did not take long for him to come, crying out the name of the boy in his fantasies in hushed whispers. It was only as he was catching his breath did he notice someone standing by his door. 

Kenma whirled around to see who it was, and promptly fell off his bed with a shout.

Standing stock-still by the door, his face fixed in shock at what he had just witnessed, was Kuroo Tetsurou.

•

It turns out Kuroo's faculty was given a week of summer break early thanks to a lack of exams this semester, and the man had wanted to surprise Kenma with that, only to walk in on what was perhaps the most embarrassing moment of Kenma's life. 

It took hours, and many apologies from Kuroo for coming in unannounced, before Kenma was willing to escape from the blanket he was hiding under. 

By then Kuroo had long given up trying to pry him out from his blanket fort and had instead opted to simply sit by his bed, head leaning against the bed frame. Kuroo looked lost in thoughts and for a moment Kenma was worried that Kuroo would leave. He did just witness his childhood friend wanking off to thoughts of himself after all, who wouldn't be disgusted? 

"Hey, you're finally out," Kuroo said with a soft grin as he raises a hand to gently play with Kenma's hair, fingers mindlessly twirling locks of hair around. "I thought you'd fallen asleep."

Kenma stays silent, going through every possible reply in his head like the many rpg games he's played. Kuroo frowns when he notices that Kenma wasn't going to be talking anytime soon and carded his hand through Kenma's hair. 

A part of Kenma was irked at how easily he gives in to Kuroo's ministrations, leaning his head into the hand as it gave out slow rubs. 

"Kenma," he startles at Kuroo's call, fixing the man in front of him with wide eyes. Not entirely sure of what to expect. "Is there something you're not telling me?" 

The hand on his head has since moved further down and was now rubbing small circles on his back, rubbing at muscles sore from hours of training the day before. Kenma bit into his cheeks to stop a whine from escaping. 

"Kenma?" 

He mumbles something into his blanket, fully aware that Kuroo will been hard pressed to have understood anything from that. 

"What?"

"I said," Kenma whispers again, deathly soft. Cheeks burning against his blanket. "Figure it out yourself." 

Silence followed in the wake of Kenma's answer and he sneaks a peek at Kuroo from under the safety of his blanket. He found his friend staring at him with a shit-eating grin wide on his face. 

Oh no. 

"Will you help me figure it out then?" Kuroo said as he moves to lie beside Kenma on his bed, his question pitched so low it did weird things to Kenma's stomach, and his heart. The look in Kuroo's eyes weren't any better, he looks just about ready to devour Kenma up. 

Kenma looks away, he stares at his hands, his bed, his clock by his study table, anywhere but Kuroo. A hand cups his chin, stopping him from looking away again and tilted it up till he could look nowhere else but at Kuroo. 

"Will you?" 

A second passed before Kenma gives a slow nod, teeth worrying his lips as he slid his gaze from Kuroo to note that their bodies were flushed together, Kuroo's other arm holding Kenma close to his body. 

The smile Kuroo gave in return was a gentle one, not far from the grin that was on his face minutes before, but it held much more warmth in them. Kenma stilled as Kuroo leaned in, as if he was about to give Kenma a kiss, only to move to his ear; he licked the earlobe before gently blowing on it, causing Kenma to jolt slightly. 

He whacks Kuroo on the head, only to get a chuckle in response. Asshole. 

Kuroo leans in again to whisper in Kenma's ear, "Can I kiss you now?"

Kenma's response was to loop his arm around Kuroo's neck and pull him back down, till a pair soft, warm lips met his, "Yes you may." 

"Don't mind if I do then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering writing Kuroo's POV or Levyaku as a follow up. Hmm. 
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](akutagawann.tumblr.com)!


End file.
